Rise of A Champion
by Silvermaster1220
Summary: Join Silver on his journey to become a Pokémon master! Explore the Johto region, as you experience Silver's journey throughout the region (Storyline based of off Soulsilver with some added twists to it. Rated M just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

|Ilex Forest|

It was calm and quiet in the Ilex Forest. The Pokemon that had been awoken in the day, have begun to go into slumber, while those that had been snoozing through the day have begun to awaken. Despite how quiet at was at first, there was a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere of the forest. A Hoothoot that had just awoken had wished he never had as immediately he awoke to the site of seeing a red glow, that seemed to belong to a figure's eyes that were glowing in the distance, and it was comming closer to his tree. "H-Hoo are you?", the Hoothoot called out, a chill climbing up his spine when he noticed the red glow become brighter as it approached. "B-Back away! I'll...I'll reveal your true form!", said the Hoothoot, attempting to calm himself down by saying it was an illusion, but the figure proceeded forward, now only about five feet away from his tree, the red glow beginning to be blinding. "Alright, you asked for it!", exclaimed the Hoothoot as his eyes began to glow red and look closer at the oncomming creature, but much to his shock, it was real. The creature began to hover in the air, as it approached a bit faster. The Hoothoot gasped and tried to fly away, only to be taken down by what seemed to be a shadow tentacle of sort. "Hello...", the creature spoke in a demonic voice, as it turned the Hoothoot around to face him. From the light radiating from his eyes, he was almost impossible to make out, but one thing was for sure, he was not friendly. "Did I scare you any?...", the creature asked, as if now it was worried for him, but the Hoothoot didn't move a muscle, just stared at him, now scared out of his mind. "No?...Well...", a zipping noise came from the creature as a new red light formed under his eyes, in a demonic like smile shape,"I guess you know when to give up..." The creature let out a demonic shriek as the shadow tentacle began to force the Hoothoot down into the thing's mouth, in which seemed to bare jagged but sharp looking teeth. The only noise that was heard before dead silence seemed to surround the forest, was the sound of a shriek of horror, before ending with a sound that seemed to be something eating the living flesh of a pokemon; the red glow dying out soon after.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Silver

**Chapter 2: Meet Silver**

The morning sun was rising above the small town of New Bark Town, the residents waking up, the children attempting to wake up early than usual, as today was the day that three trainers were able to receive a starter Pokemon of their choice. One of these residents was a boy named Silver, he was a thirteen years old and had held off on getting a starter Pokemon until now. However, he had overslept a bit than when he intended on waking up. "Come on Silver you're going to be late to get your first Pokemon!", Silver's mother said while shaking him awake. "What?...Huh?", Silver said, dazed, before he let the words sink in. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at the clock, ticking away as it showed the time; 8:50 AM. His mother, backing away so he could get up, was lucky enough to not be knocked over by Silver as he frantically got up and sprinted twords his dresser, quickly grabbing what he needed before sprinting to the bathroom in his room; not even bothering to close the door. As the sound of shower water was heard beginning to hit the tub floor, his mother sighed as she went downstairs. Minutes later Silver is now rushing down the stairs, almost tripping but catching himself and continuing his dash. Silver was wearing a black tee with a white jacket over it, as well as black pants and an old pair of running shoes passed down from his father. "Silver be careful! ", His mother scolded, only to receive a hasty, "Yes yes, I will mom, love you bye!", and with that, Silver was out the door and heading over to Professor Elm's lab.

Meanwhile at Professor Elm's lab...

"Alright alright settle down now!", Professor Elm stated, attempting to calm the overly excited ten year olds that were eager to attempt and receive their first Pokemon. "The first to select their first Pokemon...", Silver could now see the front of Professor Elm's lab, "Will be...", Running as fast as he could now, Silver was able to reach for the door to the lab, flinging it open with a slam, as he stood in the doorway, panting, as all the kids and Elm stared at him. "Uh...Greetings Silver", Professor Elm said, breaking the awkward silence, "I take it you are here for your first pokemon?". "Yes sir", Silver responded as he approached the crowd of kids, in which they stared at him, a bit curious as he did not look anywhere near ten. "Anywho, the first to get their first pokemon will be...", all the kids started whispering "Come on pick me! Pick me!". Elm surveyed the group of kids, and saw near the back of the group, Silver, who seemed more entranced by a certain pokeball on the right side of the machine, for which Elm smiled, knowing which pokemon it was, "Silver!". Silver, snapped out of his trance, and met with a bunch of blank stares from the children, before turning to gaze at Professor Elm. "...Me sir?..."


End file.
